The overall goal of this application is to understand the basic biochemical events at the taste receptor cell level by studying generation of second messengers in mammalian bitter taste. The animal model chosen is the SWR/J strain of mice, sensitive to a number of bitter compounds. The mechanism of bitter taste transduction will be studied using rapid kinetic methodology, and the second messengers IP3, DAG, cAMP and cGMP will be measured in response to a variety of bitter stimuli. Results obtained from these studies may lead to the development of molecules that enhance or suppress bitter taste.